Todo fin da paso a un inicio
by Idril Black
Summary: Songfic: Hermione está a punto de reencontrarse con Víctor, ¿pero qué sucede cuando los pensamientos de Ron entran en juego?, ¿quién tendrá la razón?


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de aquí me pertenece, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la WB. Tampoco me pertenece la canción que sale. De ninguna manera gano dinero con esto... solo gano entretención.

**1- Todo fin da paso a un comienzo**

Hermione no recordaba haber estado tan feliz y emocionada desde hace mucho tiempo: al fin volvería a ver a Víctor. Ya habían pasado más de dos años desde la última vez, y la verdad es que no esperaba verlo tan luego tampoco. La carta que le comunicaba la noticia la tomó completamente por sorpresa. En ella Victor le expresaba claramente que llegaría ese viernes, y que la esperaría en el Caldero Chorreante, a las ocho de la noche.

_**Y yo te voy a esperar **_

Y no me voy a pintar Yo sé que te gusto mucho cuando me ves natural 

Había pasado la mayor parte del día esperando que llegara la hora y planeando cómo se arreglaría para la ocasión. Aunque sabía que a Víctor siempre le gustaba cómo se veía, no importaba si se pintaba o la encontraba de casualidad, siempre la encontraba hermosa.

**_Y llegaré tan puntual, no quiero perder más tiempo_**

**_Cada segundo que tarda es un beso que te resto_**

__

No, no podía llegar atrasada. Esta era una ocasión de muy difícil repetición. Tenía que aprovecharla al máximo pues sabía que Víctor no estaría en Inglaterra para siempre. De seguro que volvería a partir cuando las clases comenzaran.

**_Me pondré el vestido azul que sé que te gusta más_**

**_Dejaré mi pelo suelto para que baile en el viento_**

**_Y en nuestra esquina de siempre, el aire se ha perfumado_**

**_Porque en todas las ventanas el amor se está asomando_**

Ya estaba lista para salir cuando oyó una voz detrás de ella

- Hermione...

Reconocía esa voz, era imposible no hacerlo, pues se trataba de uno de sus mejores amigos de la escuela: Ron Weasley. Y aunque le alegraba verlo, sospechaba que la intención de su visita no le alegraría mucho. A Ron nunca le había gustado que Hermione saliera con Víctor.

- hola Ron, me alegra verte, aunque estoy un poco apurada...

- vas a ver a Víctor, ¿cierto? – le preguntó un poco preocupado

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Hermione, no quiero que vayas... Víctor no irá esta noche

- ¡Ay , Ron!, si otra vez vas a venir con que la prensa dice que está con otra chica pierdes tu tiempo. ¿No aprendimos ya que la prensa sólo dice mentiras? ¿te acuerdas de lo que pasó con Harry y conmigo o necesitas que te refresque la memoria?

- no, pero esto es distinto. Algo me dice que esta vez no son puras mentiras... no vayas

- ¿y por qué me vienes a decir todo esto si no es porque estás celoso?

- ¡sólo me preocupo por ti, no quiero que sufras por ese tipo que no vale la pena!

Hermione se quedó unos segundos pensando. No era que no quisiera ir con Víctor, lo que pasaba era que nunca se hubiera imaginado que Ron pudiera ir a decirle eso. Quizás él esté diciendo la verdad... Pero entonces miró la hora: ¡ya estaba diez minutos atrasada! No podía perder más tiempo.

- adiós, Ron – le dijo antes de irse sin dejar que pudiera responderle algo.

Hermione se apresuró lo más que pudo, pero aún así no logró llegar con menos de media hora de retraso

_"Ese maldito Ron me hizo perder mucho tiempo... ¡ay! Si Victor se fue, juro que lo mato, no me importa si me viene con esos discursos de que yo le importo..."_

Casi corriendo entró al Caldero Chorreante, y parada en la puerta recorrió el lugar con la mirada buscando a Víctor entre la multitud. Pero él no estaba ahí... . Muy desilusionada se sentó en una de las sillas en la barra a esperarlo, aunque no podía negar que una parte de ella le decía que solamente estaba perdiendo el tiempo; sospechaba que no llegaría, pero no quería resignarse.

Pero los minutos fueron pasando y pasando. Hasta que se decidió a preguntarle al cantinero si había visto a Víctor llegar antes que ella

- La verdad es que aquí no ha entrado ningún chico, señorita. No, y créame que recuerdo cada rostro que entra en este lugar. No, hoy la concurrencia fue sólo de parte de la gente mayor.

- ¿Está seguro señor? – preguntó preocupada – quizás lo haya confundido con un adulto por los rasgos que este chico tiene... se trata de Victor Krum – le dijo con la esperanza de que el nombre le ayudara a reaccionar

- Victor... ¿el jugador de quidditch?

- ¡sí, ese mismo! – exclamó Hermione más esperanzada aún - ¿vino?

- mm... creo que me pareció verlo, pero estaba muy escondido y apurado, sólo se asomó a ver si había alguien. Tom fue el que le preguntó si necesitaba algo, pero él no quiso contestar, y se fue por donde mismo entró con la amiga esa que tiene.

A Hermione se le cayó el mundo a los pies. ¡Victor había ido con una "amiga"!. Lo peor era que ya se había ido... ni siquiera había tenido el coraje de decirle a la cara lo que pasaba. Había quedado como una idiota, y todo por no haber escuchado a Ron, como se lo recordaba cada segundo su conciencia.

**_Pero no vino nunca y no llegó_**

**_Y mi vestido azul se me arrugó_**

**_y esta esquina no es mi esquina _**

**_y este amor ya no es mi amor._**

Todo se había terminado; la historia con Victor se había truncado así de golpe. Porque claramente ya no podía seguir con la idea de que algún día serían novios, ni siquiera podía llamarlo su amigo ahora, después de lo que acababa de hacerle. No, todo quedaba ahí...

**_Pero no vino nunca y no llegó _**

**_Y yo jamás sabré lo que pasó_**

**_Me fui llorando despacio _**

**_Me fui dejando el corazón_**

Toda la felicidad que Hermione había sentido esa mañana se había convertido en una total frustración y tristeza. No recordaba haberse sentido tan humillada en mucho tiempo. Lo peor era que no podía entender por qué Victor le había hecho eso. ¿Por qué le había enviado esa carta si se iba a ir con una "amiga"?. No podía tener ni la más mínima idea. La única idea razonable que se le vino a la mente era que quizás sólo la había invitado para decirle que la historia entre ambos tenía que terminar, que ahora había encontrado una novia.

_**Y me robaste la esquina**_

**_Y me quedé tan perdida_**

**_A donde vuelan los sueños, a un callejón sin salida_**

**_Y me quité mi vestido que tanto te gustaba_**

**_Total me siento desnuda, total ya no tengo nada_**

No sabía qué hacer. No quería llegar a su casa pues sabía que cuando lo hiciera su tristeza aumentaría el doble, además de que sus padres se darían cuenta de que algo no anda bien y tendría que contarles todo. Tampoco quería quedarse ahí sentada como una idiota. Sí, no podía sentirse de otra forma, pues se había arreglado especialmente para Victor, todo perdía sentido. Sólo quería desaparecer y no ver a nadie en mucho tiempo... y deshacerse de todos los recuerdos que tenía de Victor; incluido el vestido que tenía puesto.

**_Pero no vino nunca y no llegó_**

**_Y mi vestido azul se me arrugó_**

**_Y esta esquina no es mi esquina_**

**_Y este amor ya no es mi amor_**

**_pero no vino nunca y no llegó_**

**_y yo jamas sabré lo q pasó_**

**_me fui llorando despacio,_**

**_me fui dejando el corazón_**.

Finalmente decidió salir del lugar. Se paró, y lentamente se fue caminando tratando de no dejar salir las lágrimas que desde la garganta hacían un esfuerzo enorme por salir.

Pero entonces pasó algo inesperado. Justo cuando doblaba por la calle, sintió que alguien le hablaba

- Hermione...

Reconocía esa voz. Era imposible no hacerlo. Y tenía que admitir que nunca se había sentido tan feliz de oírla...

& - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

Bueno, ahí termina esta pequeña historia. Dejo el final a gusto de cada uno, y espero que les haya gustado.

A decir verdad, la idea me venía dando vueltas por la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, y me costó mucho llevarla al papel, pero ahora está lista!.

Y bueno, creo que no está demás decir que si tienen algo que decir dejen un review!

Besos!

**La canción se llama "Mi vestido azul" y pertenece a "Floricienta" (la verdad es que todavía no tengo muy claro si es una serie o una obra de teatro, pero sé que es de Argentina... agradecería si alguien me lo pudiera aclarar :P).**


End file.
